


Unusual Kiss

by fireweed15



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: “This is a wonderful date.”
Relationships: Yashee Bordun/Tabitha Wright
Kudos: 2





	Unusual Kiss

Everything had gone perfectly—more than perfectly, if the closeness between them and the way Tabitha laid her head on Yashee’s chest, over her heart, was any indication…

All the same, a thought occurred to Yashee, and amid the beauty and the _love_ poured into this moment in this timeline, her brow furrowed in deep thought.

The change in expression (or was it the way that she, without conscious thought, pulled Tabitha a little closer still?) made Tabitha look up at her. “Yashee what's… Is something wrong?”

“This is okay, right?” she asked, her voice soft, almost as if she feared the answer.

“This—” For a moment, Tabitha couldn’t fathom the words to express herself. How did one describe how loved she felt, how thrilled she felt that her feelings toward this amazing bard—this amazing _woman_ —were mutual and reciprocated? “Yashee, it’s wonderful.”

“Okay, ‘cause like with the big picture,” she went on, seemingly talking things through to herself as much as speaking to Tabitha, albeit with growing franticness, “I don’t want you to think that I’m pushing you into something or that I’m trying to distract you from finding your mom—”

Tabitha lifted her hands to cradle Yashee’s face. “I know you’re not, Yashee,” she soothed.

“You do?” she murmured.

“I do,” she confirmed, nodding solemnly. “I know the circumstances are a little… _unusual_ but—” Without breaking the rhythm of the slow dance in which Yashee lead her, she leaned up to press a second, soft kiss to her lips. “This is a wonderful date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel God in this ~~Chili’s~~ podcast 
> 
> All joking aside, shout out to the #Bardcast for a wonderful podcast and for the lovely LGBT+ rep! You’re doing the Lord’s work ♡


End file.
